Chaînes Cassées du Monde
by Naracida Nayamashii
Summary: A small travle to the Shin Ra Mansion was a vist that Vincent and his companions would never forget. When Vincent and the gang encounter the seductive sex slave Lain his world will be turned upside down... V/?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 chars. But I do own   
Lain.  
  
Note: I hope you like the story! I worked really hard!! Okees continue to   
read! ^.^  
  
Final Fantasy VII  
  
Chaînes Cassées du Monde  
  
Chapter One: The soul of bittersweet innocence  
  
  
The cold drops of water dripping against her winter pale skin through the   
cracks in the moldy wet walls stung like shards of ice stabbing her hands.   
The wind blowing through the holes and cracks like blood-curtailing screams   
of the lost souls that haunted the place. The walls moldy and old crumbling   
over in the cell, eroding away to nothing but fragments of what would soon   
be left of the Shinra Mansion. The walls a cold stone gray with hints of   
moldy green patching over it every now and then. A small flame glowing   
from the worn away wick of a candle being the only light in the cell. The   
flame fading away like warmth being smothered over by winters cold frost   
bitten snow.  
She sat there in the darkest corner of the room where the small light from   
the candle could not reach. Her knees brought to her chest with her arms   
wrapped around them hugging them tightly to her body like it would shield   
out her foes and her nightmares. She placed her head on her knees in the   
middle of them letting a sigh escape her hidden lips. Blinking her dark   
eyes she stared at the cloth of her clothing going into a deep thought that   
was like another world to her, a world outside the walls of the cell and   
outside of the Shinra Mansion.  
She was dressed in a black Kamono that fit loosely against her body. A   
large crimson ribbon wrapping around her waist covering her stomach   
completely and forming a large bow in the back that covered most of her   
lower back. The only difference from this Kamono was that it was not meant   
for a outfit, but for covering what hid under the outfit. She had shackles   
on her ankles that had broken chains hanging from them, and on her wrist.   
She also had a leather collar around her neck that had a chain hanging from   
it in the front that came to just below her belly button. A black cloth   
wrapped around her neck covering the collar and her face to just below her   
eyes. Another piece of black cloth covering the top of her head to her   
eyes, so only her dark mysterious eyes glowed.  
She was only 5'5 and very thin, her stomach flat and smooth, but her breast   
large and round. Her hips where perfectly curved and her butt was perfectly   
sculpted. She was a beautiful thing, but treated like a ugly monster. Her   
skin was a milky winter snow color that was silky and soft. Her eyes a dark   
violet that matched a dark stormy night, with sparks of light violet that   
was some what like lavender around the iris. The sparks playing like   
lightening crashing out from dark gray clouds. She had long black hair   
that was like a curtain of onyxes cascading down her back. The two long   
strands in the front that laid at the side of her face a dark violet that   
matched her eyes. Her bangs short and heart shaped with the two pieces that   
laid in between her eyes where the nose was slightly longer and a dark   
violet also. Her hair in the front had black, silver, and bronze pieces of   
string wrapping around it and inner twinning with each other to hold the   
hair together, with a large metal tip at the end that covered the tips of   
the hair completely and went about half a inch up.  
She stared at her thighs listening to the screams of the wind and the   
sounds of the echoed drops that the rain made. She sighed gently and   
continued to think deeply of what life could be like outside the cell and   
mansion. If there was possibly a whole different world, where she could be   
free to do what she pleased.  
She quietly listened to the large wooden door of the cell open with a   
clatter of the metal rings that where the handles. She lifted her head and   
turned it to the door staring at the tall man before her. A old man around   
his fifties that had long raven black hair that was held back with a piece   
of string to form a pony tail. The man had large round glasses on that hid   
his beady dark eyes. Hojo stood before her with that dark smile of his that   
she feared so much.  
He spook in that deep evil voice of his that made her skin itch with fear,   
" Lain my pet stand at once. I have something for you to do."  
She stood up slowly not wanting to anger him. Her body shacking slightly   
in fear and worry at what he was going to have her do. She walked over   
towards him slowly her eyes sparkling with the blankness of her emotionless   
face, the fear that she felt hidden back with a beautiful mask. Lain   
whispered in that sweet innocent angelic voice of hers, " Yes Master Hojo?"  
He stroked the side of her face gently with the back of his hand making her   
flinch on the inside with hatred. He walked away from her slowly letting   
her follow at his heels as he spoke loudly " I do plan on having a few   
visitors over and I want you to hide in the beams of the ceiling. You know   
what to do Lain, do not let me down."  
Lain just nodded and leapt into the beams of the ceiling. As she grabbed a   
beam and threw herself onto it she watched him walk away slowly, his hands   
behind his back. She then at once began to crawl along the beams on her   
hands and legs like a spider, carefully waiting for her prey to walk into   
her web. She watched the front door to the basement with eyes that sparkled   
like dark jewels lost in a sea of blackness. Her feelings boiling inside   
her as she let the tears fall down on the inside. She would kill those that   
walked into the building with out a single ounce of fear.  
  
***  
  
Cloud stepped slowly into the mansion first, Vincent and Red XIII following   
behind him. Cloud was dressed in a blue tank top that fit tightly against   
his chest, with metal armor on his right shoulder that had small spikes   
coming from it. He had a slightly darker shade of blue pants on and black   
boots and black glovers that had a metal band around the wrist. His hair   
was a golden blonde and spiked, his eyes a rich mako blue. He was a small   
man with a slightly pale complexion, he was not tall but not short being   
around 5'7.  
Vincent was a tall man being 6' and well built under the dark clothing that   
her wore. He had long flowing raven black hair that cascaded down his back   
so it was a few inches past the shoulders and rich crimson red eyes. A   
crimson red banned wrapped around his head hiding his forehead from sight   
and lifting some of the hair up so the bangs fell into his eyes on the left   
side. He had a matching crimson red cloak on that was held together at the   
top of his chest with many metal chains. Under the crimson cloak her wore a   
black shirt that hugged his muscular chest nicely, and black pants that feel   
into the black boots. The boots having bronze tips at the end of them that   
matched his right bronze clawed arm.  
Red XIII was fire red beast that only stood at 3'9. His fur was completely   
red the end of his tail like a real flame raging with anger. His eyes where   
a fire orange red color that matched his fur. He had golden bands around   
the ankles of his paws and black tattoos on the left side of his body.   
behind his pointed dog like ears laid two feathers that were white with   
golden brown tips. To finish the beast like creatures look off several   
golden hoop earrings went up his dog like ears.  
Cloud studied the area around him as he held his large Buster Sword at his   
side. His mako blue eyes scanning the walls and beams above him but passing   
over Lain each time. Cloud nodded and motioned to move on as he walked   
farther into the Shinra Mansion. Vincent held his gun at his side as he   
followed Cloud farther into the dark gloomy mansion, Red XIII following   
behind them like a guard dog.  
  
Lain crawled along the beams following their every move inside the shadows   
of the ceiling. She slowly crawled along a old beam causing it to creak in   
a low pitched sound. Cloud turned around at that noise and looked up at the   
ceiling, his companions mocking his exact move. Lain wrapped the chains of   
her wrist and ankles around the beam and flung her self down. She stared   
into the eyes of Cloud her dark violet eyes glowing with anger and rage.   
She hissed in his shocked face and let the chains of her wrist untangle   
themselves from the beam. She flung her left fist into Clouds face and let   
her self fall to the ground. Flipping over before she hit the ground she   
landed on her feet.  
She spun around and flamed the heel of her right foot into Vincent's chest   
sending him flying backwards into a wall. running past them she headed for   
a darkened hallway where she could strike them more easily. Cloud, Vincent,   
and Red XIII following behind her in a rush run trying to catch up with her   
fast moves.  
Rushing into a open area Lain spun around and glared at the group of men.   
Cloud breathed heavy for a few seconds as he caught his breath. He then   
wrapped his hands around the hilt of the sword and held it out in front of   
him in a two hand grip, glaring back at Lain he said " Who are you!"  
Lain stared at him her eyes cold and blank like a sheet of ice. She said   
in her sweet angelic voice " Lain..."  
With that one word she ran at them getting ready to attack. Bringing her   
hand back she let the right chain on her wrist turn a red that was like the   
warm flames of the sun as it began to heat up. As she did this Vincent   
quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it at Lain's stomach. Pulling the trigger   
of the gun he sent the bullet into her stomach causing her to stop in mid   
motion. Falling to the ground she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes   
fogging over with darkness as she slowly passed out from shock. 


End file.
